


Black Blood

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Animagus Bestiality, Collars, Depression, Face-Fucking, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Slave Training, Slavery, Spitroasting, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius forgets to get a birthday present for his brother's 16th birthday, he decides to share his slave with Regulus for the night. </p>
<p>(Underage: Regulus is sixteen in the story. Everyone else is of age.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Blood

It had been a rather boring birthday. Regulus had expected more, somehow, for his sixteenth - he was legally an _adult_ now, after all. He thought he'd feel different, more grown up - but he felt the same as he had the day before. 

_Maybe it would be different if I had my birthday during the school year,_ he thought, as he got ready for bed. But he hadn't even been allowed to invite any friends to his birthday dinner - not when Orion and Walburga were paranoid and the house was warded so tightly against intruders that it would take a two-hour ritual to grant someone safe passage into the house. 

He'd asked once what would happen without the ritual, and Walburga had bought a house elf - a new one that hadn't been allowed through the wards yet - to demonstrate. He hadn't asked again, but it was still a rather lonely birthday dinner. 

Once Regulus had tried asking if they could go to someone else's house instead - and had been hexed and roundly scolded for suggesting something that went so against tradition. He hadn't asked _that_ again, either. 

So after his very boring, very traditional birthday dinner he'd opened his gifts from family and friends. Sirius had forgotten to give him something, but since his gifts tended to be embarrassing and tasteless, Regulus let it slide. Instead, he dutifully thanked his parents for his gifts, and slipped off to his room to read one of his new books. 

He read until his eyes crossed, then tried to sleep, pulling the blankets over his head. But he could hear muffled sounds and thumping and music from Sirius' room next door, and when he finally did sleep, it was into the early hours of the morning already. 

His dreams, at least, seemed to appreciate the fact that he was sixteen, and granted him a rather warm dream of a witch with _very_ generous breasts. She was giving him a nice feel and promising more - but a loud slam woke him. His bedroom door slammed open, and Sirius breezed in. He looked _far_ too awake for - Regulus glanced at the clock - three a.m. 

With a muffled curse he sat bolt upright, dragging a pillow to hide his groin. “ _Merlin_ , Siri, I was having a good dream too! And I'd only just got to sleep, do you _know_ what time it is?" 

Sirius wrinkled his nose as he shoved the other person forward, and turned to shut the bedroom door behind him. "Reg, Reg, Reg," he mocked, "you're _young,_ sleep is for when you're old and useless. Trust me, this is the _best_ time for what we're going to be doing - we don't want anyone interrupting us." His wand danced through the air; Regulus blinked with confusion when he recognised the spells as silencing and privacy charms.

With the door shut, the only light was from the street lamp outside his window, muted by the curtain. "What do you mean, what we're going to be doing? And - wait, what’s he doing with you?” Regulus pointed blearily at the miserable hunched figure Sirius had pushed forward. Even in the dim light, he'd recognize that profile anywhere. “Why’s he even in our house?”

Sirius smiled broadly as he dragged Severus Snape forward to stand next to him. “I know you opened all your birthday presents earlier, but see, I happened to acquire a slave a few months ago, and I think I can give you a gift you’ll never forget.”

"Translated: you forgot my birthday because you're an arse, so you think sharing something you already have counts as a gift." Regulus blinked at him sluggishly, looked at Snape, did a double take, then rubbed his eyes. “Siri, I know you’re crazy, but please tell me he's not wearing a little French maid dress?”

“No can do, little brother. But it's a nice touch, isn’t it? He absolutely hated wearing girls' clothes at first, but he knows all about wearing it now, don't you, Snivy?"

"Yes, Master," Severus said, rotely, like the words no longer had any meaning to him. 

Sleep forgotten, Regulus sat up and turned his bedside lamp on, resigned to a loss of sleep; once Sirius got an idea in his head, he refused to let it go. Light on, he turned to look Severus over. He'd never been good looking before, but he looked like he'd been through hell and back, and Regulus couldn't help wincing at the sight of him. Severus had always been thin, but now he was skinny almost to the point of emaciation, and he was ghastly pale. Dark smudges underscored his hollow eyes and accented his large nose. His hair was longer, undeniably clean, and pulled back into two uneven and ragged pigtails.

He wore a short one-piece black dress with puff sleeves. The low v-neck bodice looked ridiculous on Snape’s bony wide shoulders and flat chest; the dress had been made for someone with _breasts,_ and hadn't been altered to fit Severus. It draped and hung so low on his chest that Regulus could see the dusky circles of Snape's nipples. His long skinny legs and knobby knees were sheathed in sheer black thigh-high stockings, ending in a pair of glossy black pumps with the highest heels he'd ever seen. A glossy black dog collar was buckled snugly around his throat with a silver owner’s tag. 

Sirius gave Regulus a moment to take it in, then shoved Snape roughly, making him stumble. "Kneel, Snivvy, like a good little slave.” 

Regulus thought Severus might sprain an ankle trying to kneel in those shoes, but he must have had some practice; his movements were awkward, but he managed to get into position without injury. Once settled onto his knees on the floor, next to Regulus' bed, he tugged the too-short skirt down to cover as much of his legs as possible, then folded his hands in lap and stared at the floor.

Sirius carelessly flopped down on the end of Regulus’ bed; Reg drew his feet up out of the way only just in time. “See, when I heard the wizengamot managed to pass a law making slavery a punishment for those captured with the Dark Mark, I thought to myself I'd buy myself one. I bought him right at the start of the school year, when you were off to Hogwarts - a sixth year, you’re all grown up now!” He wiped a fake tear from his eye. “You would have found out at Christmas if you'd come home, but -” Sirius let the words trail off in accusation. 

Regulus squirmed uncomfortably. Snape lifted his head to look at him; his eyes were black pools of bleak shadow. “Why?" he blurted, because the concept of _owning_ someone seems so bizarre. Especially when it's someone he _knows._ "Why do we need a slave? We’ve got house elves to do everything - we hardly need a maid."

“Easiest answer? I needed something to keep myself busy - James is doing auror training, and when he’s not training he’s drooling all over Lily. He’s already knocked her up, the randy sod!” He barked a laugh. 

A look of sheer misery crossed over Snape's face, and Regulus winced - it had been all over Slytherin at one time, that Severus fancied Evans, in a head-over-heels obsessed kind of way. And, apparently, had never gotten over it. 

"So....you bought him because you were _bored,_ " Regulus said flatly. 

"Well, I thought it was a bit unfair that James could fuck Lily whenever he wanted -" Severus flinched again, and Sirius stretched out one of his bare feet and rubbed it against Snape’s sharp cheekbone. Severus turned his head slightly so Sirius’ toe didn’t poke his eye, but didn’t protest. "Besides - you can’t fuck a house elf, can you? Well, I mean you could, but -” he screwed up his face with disgust. “Who would _want_ to? Like fucking a pig, or a - a troll!"

"Oh, even better," Regulus said with disgust. "You were bored _and_ you wanted to fuck."

“And for a bit of fun, I think. I mean, at first I went to the auction just to see the the Death Eater bastards get what they had coming. But then I saw Snivellus up there on the block, all naked and miserable, and no one else wanted his ugly arse. And I thought to myself, ‘Padfoot, old boy, here’s your chance to get yourself a sex slave!’ You could say I even did him a favor!"

Regulus glanced at Severus again. He thought that Snape probably would have preferred Azkaban - or death - over being a sex slave to his former rival. “Couldn’t you have bought, I dunno, a witch?” Regulus said uncertainly. “I thought you liked tits, not bits.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh. “Ha! Nah, there were no witches on the block, or none that I’d consider fucking - old hags, really. But then I saw Snivelly, and the chance was just too good to pass up. And what else should I spend all the Black galleons on?”

"How about a house of your own?" Regulus muttered. "Besides, hadn't you moved in with James? I thought you _hated_ it here!" 

"That was before all the known Death Eaters were rounded up and sold. Now _dear_ Mother and Father won't so much as try to hex me for fear I'll turn _them_ in. Plus I had a taste of what it's like to do my own cooking and cleaning, and I don't like it. I can be as lazy and spoiled as I want here." He stretched, making himself more comfortable on the foot of the bed. "So I’ve spent all year training him up, and you, my dear brother, are now the lucky recipient of his surprising skills."

"Training?" He parroted, because Sirius said the word with such dark, malicious satisfaction that it made Regulus feel cold.

"Had to break in an ugly virgin, didn't I? Bled the first time I fucked him - _Merlin_ , I've never shagged so tight an arse. He fought me, too, little bastard - had to knee him in the balls twice before he'd lay still for my cock, and then he still thrashed." 

"Most people would thrash," Regulus said faintly. He felt ill imagining it, and Snape's fingers were digging into his stockinged thighs like he was remembering it too. 

"He deserved it," Sirius said lazily. "Dark Mark, remember. Besides, he's got used to it - he actually gets turned on from being fucked now. He rides cock beautifully, sucks like a perfect whore. I’ve whipped him, flogged him, dressed him like a girl, whored him out, made him serve at dinner naked - you name it, I’ve done it to him. He’s even got a cock piercing - screamed like a little girl when I did it. You should see him bouncing away on my cock, desperate to come like a good little whore. You’ll see, just wait until you try him!"

"I'm really not in the mood for this," Regulus tried, "I'd really rather go back to sleep -"

"Ugly as fuck, isn’t he?" Sirius continued, ignoring him. "But if you close your eyes, he’s still got a bang-tight little arse and his mouth is hot as anything. He can even deep throat, now. Took him a bloody long time to manage it, but he finally got the lesson down."

Despite himself, Regulus flicked his eyes at Snape's face, and the thin lips, and tried to imagine them around his brother's - no, he couldn't imagine it. 

"And best thing is, I can do anything I want to him, and he can’t say a thing about it. He’s lower than a house-elf, now. Stand up and show him your knickers, Snivvy!”

Regulus bit his lip as Severus did as ordered, scrambling awkwardly back to his feet, then lifting the hem of his dress in numb obedience. A flat expanse of white stomach was visible over the sheer lacy knickers that covered his cock and balls. Fading bruises mottled the skin of his thighs and jutting hipbones. “He looks like shite, Siri. And no offense, but the clothes look terrible. They don't even _fit_ him!”

“They don't need to fit him. _He_ hates them, that's the point. Turn around, Snivellus - bend over and finger your arse!” Sirius ordered, missing the look of shock Regulus gave him. He grinned in appreciation as Severus carefully turned and bent over, balancing precariously in his high heels.

Snape’s hands trembled slightly as he flipped the skirt over his back - though it barely covered his arse in the first place - and shoved the lace knickers down in the back just enough to bare his arse. He used one hand to spread his narrow cheeks, then his other hand brushed a long slender finger tip against the rosy ring of muscle, and pressed it inside. 

The entire situation felt wrong and horrible, but Regulus couldn’t tear his eyes away; a jolt of heat shot to his groin when Severus pulled his finger back out then thrust it deeper; he could see the rim of Snape’s hole clinging to his finger. “You’re _sick_ , Siri,” he forced out.

“Ah, but a _good_ kind of sick,” Sirius said cheerfully, completely without remorse. “And let me tell you, there’s nothing like fucking a nice tight arse. He’s drier and smoother inside than a bird’s cunt, but when he squeezes around you it’s _incredible_. So for tonight I'm letting you use him, because you’re finally an adult and it's time for you to learn the joys of fucking. And no one better to teach you than your older brother, right?”

Regulus scowled at him. “There’s something really twisted about being told to fuck another bloke by your brother. And what about him?” He nodded his head at Severus. “Does _he_ like blokes? How do you know if _I_ even like blokes?”

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. “He’s a slave, it doesn't matter if he likes it or not. His arse is tight and fuckable regardless of his preferences, and now that he can swallow he's got a talented little mouth. He was practically _made_ for this! Oy, Snivvy, add another two fingers and fuck yourself good and hard; I want to see your cock begging for it when I tell you to turn around, is that clear?”

Severus shuddered, eyes closing briefly, before he obeyed. But Regulus couldn’t tear his eyes away from Snape's arse, not when he was adding two fingers - a total of _three_ long slender fingers, working in and out of the tight ring of muscle. He jumped when Severus made a sound of pleasure and humped the air, visibly clenching as he curled his fingers deeply.

The faint breathy sound went straight to Reg's cock, and he flushed. “Don’t I get a choice in this?” 

“Of course you get a choice, dear brother!” Sirius slapped Snape’s arse cheek hard, snickering when Severus jumped and almost fell, buttocks clenching reflexively. “You can choose between fucking his mouth and fucking his arse. Hells, you can even manage both, we’re both young enough to get it back up again quick. Between us we could probably fuck him so raw in one night that he can’t sit for a week !”

Regulus shook his head. “I don’t like to force anyone. That might be your kink, but I don’t -”

“Come off it, Reg,” Sirius interrupted. “it’s not like he doesn’t get off from it. Look at the way he’s fingering his arse, shoving them in and out - do you think he could do that so eagerly if he really hated it? He’s a slut, deep down inside; I just helped bring it out.” He mock-bowed from his position on the bed, as if receiving applause.

Regulus couldn’t _not_ look - it was true Severus was frantically fingering himself, legs spread to balance. His breath was coming in short pants, eyes closed and face flushed. “Why do you hate him so much? I mean, isn’t this extreme?”

“He’s a slimy snake,” Sirius explained lazily. “And a greasy git, and a know-it-all swot with a fetish for dark magic, and he’s ugly and poor and a _Slytherin_ and -”

“And I’m a Slytherin too,” Reg interrupted, feeling sick. “Does that mean I should be sold as a slave too? Or mum and father -”

“Of course not!” Sirius smiled again, wide and charming. “You’re a Black, that makes you ok.”

“Most of my friends are Slytherins -”

Again, a negligent hand wave cut him off. “You just haven’t met the right people, Reg. The snakes are just in it for themselves, they’re not really your friend. And we’re getting off track. Snivellus _deserves_ whatever you do to him. If your twisted little conscience really feels bad about this, just remember he’d do this to a muggleborn or muggle without blinking. And besides, he _likes_ to be fucked. Happy little slut, really. Turn around, Snivvy, show us how much you like it.”

Regulus felt his stomach clench as Severus thrust his fingers deeply once more then withdrew them. His hole was flushed and Regulus felt heat flood his face as Snape straightened slowly and turned to face them. His dark eyes were carefully blank, but his cheekbones were flushed with humiliation. The front of his skirt was tented; when Severus lifted the hem, his long straight cock was stretching the lace of his knickers. There was a small damp spot, and his heavy bollocks had escaped the fabric, hanging out one side. 

He'd never really looked at any of the other blokes in the dorms or showers. He hadn't been interested in his own gender, but seeing Severus' cock straining the delicate material made his mouth go dry. Regulus could only just see the gleam of silver in the head of Snape’s prick, and it sent a strange surge of heat to his groin. He wondered if it still hurt, or if it felt good now. _Is Siri right? Does Severus really like this somehow?_

He forced his eyes upward to scrutinise Snape’s face, but all he could see was humiliation and misery there, despite Snape’s obvious arousal. And Severus stared back him intently; he had the feeling that Severus was pleading with him to go _along_ with it.

“I really don’t want - Siri, I’m not really into blokes,” Regulus tried to decline uncomfortably. “And Sev wasn’t awful to me, we were in the same house at school -”

“Well, if you _really_ don’t want to...” Sirius feigned disappointment. “I’ll have to think of something else to entertain myself tonight then. Oh! I have it!” He smiled with patently false brightness at Severus. “It's been a while since I've fucked him as Padfoot!”

“Padfoot?” Regulus asked blankly. “Who’s Padfoot?”

Sirius transformed into a huge black grim on the foot of Regulus’ bed, waving his plumed tail and grinning with canine humor for a moment before changing back. “Fitting shape for a Black, isn’t it? Learned it while I was still a student, can you believe it? Perfect for sneaking around and spying on greasy slimy snakes. But I never had a chance to fuck in that form before I bought Snivelly. Dogs actually have freakishly big cocks compared to their body size, did you know that?" He bounced off the bed, and headed for the door, still rambling enthusiastically. "And the knotting, it feels bloody brilliant - and I don't even have to hold back, I can make him take it all!”

Regulus tried to imagine a dog the size of 'Padfoot' mounting Severus, then immediately wished he hadn't. He looked over at Snape - and saw his eyes were wide and desperate, and Snape’s hands were fisted into the black material of his ridiculous dress. His eyes were pleading with him: _please help me_. 

He swallowed; what could he do? Sirius was his brother; blood was thicker than water, even in a family cursed with insanity like the Blacks. But he couldn’t just do _nothing_ , either; Severus was from his house. He’d heard stories of how Sirius and his friends had pranked and humiliated Severus all through all seven years at Hogwarts - and that Severus had almost been killed by a so-called ‘prank’ of his brother’s.

“Wait,” he said abruptly, mouth suddenly dry. “You’re not _actually_ taking my birthday present away, are you?”

Sirius turned, halfway to the door, smile widening. “You’re going to give him a go, then?”

Regulus swallowed and looked at Severus again, relieved when Snape nodded, ever so imperceptibly. “Yeah,” he said, feeling sweat on his palms; he wiped them on the sheets. “Yeah, I think I am. I want -” He didn’t think he could fuck Severus yet, not and pretend to enjoy it, knowing how miserable Severus was. “You said he was good with his mouth?”

Sirius flung his arms wide, dramatically. “He’s got a wicked mouth and bloody clever tongue, little brother. You won’t regret it, I promise! You heard my brother, Sniv - get your ugly arse up on his bed. You're going to give him an unforgettable blow job for his birthday!”

_I already regret it_ , Regulus thought as he shifted to lean against the headboard so Severus would have more room. The bed dipped as he knelt awkwardly on the bed. “Er, Severus, take your shoes off -”

“His name is Snivellus, Snivelly, or Snivvy,” Sirius interrupted, suddenly cold. “He’s a slave and he doesn’t deserve a pureblood name. Nor has he ever - he’s just a jumped-up halfblood!”

_A halfblood? Severus?_ Reg stared in shock when Severus lowered his head and looked away, silently admitting it. “But - you were in _Slytherin_ ,” he bleated in confusion.

“He’s a filthy liar, you just didn’t know it. He’s too good at being sneaky, but we’ll beat it out of him, won’t we?” Sirius shoved Snape forward until he was on all fours, then flipped Snape’s dress over his shoulders. “Or _fuck_ it out of him, one way or another.”

“What are you doing? I said I wanted him to suck me!”

“Sniv’s got two holes, brother - I plan to fuck his nice tight arse while you fuck his talented mouth.”

“Oh no, no you don’t,” Regulus protested. “Not if you’re going to be a - a _dog_. That’s sick, Siri. I won’t be able to get it up if you do that.”

Sirius barked another laugh, and slapped Snape’s arse. A red handprint bloomed there, livid on his white skin. “Not tonight, then. It's _your_ birthday, after all. No, I’ll fuck him as myself. He likes that - don’t you, Snivvy? Tell Reg how much you like my cock in your arse.”

“Yes, Master,” Severus said tonelessly. “I love your cock in my arse. I love being fucked by you.” His hands tugged, gently but insistently, at the blankets Regulus held over his groin. “Please, Reg- Master Regulus,” he said quietly, eyes begging him to go along. “Let me suck you off.”

Being called _Master_ made his stomach sour. Regulus reluctantly let Severus pull the blankets from his hands, then gently ease his soft prick from his boxers. He glared fiercely at Sirius when his brother opened his mouth to mock him for his flaccid state. “Shut it,” he said furiously. “Shut it, or sod off, but _some_ of us don’t like an audience, and some of us don’t need to run around waving our prick at everyone who will notice. _I’m_ not the one who gets hex-mail from jilted lovers!”

“Whoa, whoa!” Sirius held up his hands, unrepentant. “I made sure all my lovers enjoyed it, what more do they want?”

“Other than being yesterday’s broom?” Regulus sneered, then sighed at Sirius’ wounded look. “Just - look, let me enjoy this my way, ok? Not all of us can be playboys.”

“You’re a Black, it’s practically in your blood,” Sirius countered, then mock cowered when Regulus still glared at him. “Fine, fine, have it your way. Fuck him however you like.”

“ _Good_ ,” Regulus said with exasperation. “Severus - shut it, Siri, I’m not going to call him by that horrid nickname. It’s like having a house elf in bed with you.” He raised an eyebrow as Sirius shuddered at the thought, daring him to challenge his reasoning - especially after using house elves to justify his purchase of a slave. “Severus, take off your shoes. Shoes like that don’t _belong_ in bed, Sirius, especially with those heels. He’ll poke holes in the blankets!”

“Fine, ruin my ensemble,” Sirius grumbled, flicking his wand and Banishing the shoes for Snape. He nudged Snape's knees a little wider, and then he did something that made Severus jump.

Regulus craned his neck to see over Severus’ back suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

“Just loosening him up a little. You didn’t want me to hurt him, did you?” Sirius looked at him with an expression of innocence that might have fooled anyone - who didn’t actually know him.

“Sirius -” Regulus said warningly. He tried to not flinch when he felt Severus bend low over him and blow warm, moist air over his cock. He rested an uncertain hand on Severus’ head, then reached for his wand and Banished the ties holding Snape’s black hair in pigtails. He felt more comfortable when Snape’s hair fell in a curtain around his groin and Snape’s face - and more importantly, he could feel Severus relax minutely. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Reg,” Sirius said easily. “Nothing more than what he was doing himself, I’m just finger-fucking him. Isn’t it better if he enjoys this?” He moved - presumably thrusting his fingers deeper - and Severus gasped.

Regulus felt the puff of air as Severus moaned, and he swallowed hard as thin dry lips finally brushed over his cock. And then, a moment later, a warm, wet, mobile tongue, teasing at the head of his cock. And Sirius was right - whatever Severus was doing with his tongue, it felt bloody clever and wicked.

His cock begin to harden under the attention, and he closed his eyes, feeling ashamed. His hand tightened reflexively in Snape’s loose hair - smooth and silky and _not_ greasy - as Severus slowly explored his cock and balls with his mouth. The entire scenario was completely fucked up; he and Severus hadn’t been friends, but they’d been more than acquaintances. Both of them had been viewed with suspicion by most of their own house - Regulus because of having a ‘Gryffindor in the family’, Severus for reasons he hadn’t known until now. _No wonder I didn’t know what family line he hailed from - he didn’t come from any of them_.

He grimaced, but it became a gasp as lips closed around the head of his cock and sucked lightly. “Oh! Fuck, that’s -” He bucked, once, before he could stop himself, pulling sharply at Snape’s hair. Apologetically, he let go of Severus’ hair and brushed it away from the other Slytherin’s face.

Snape’s eyes glittered at him bleakly, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Regulus swallowed, both repulsed - and incredibly aroused - at the sight of Severus’ thin lips closed around the head of his cock. His face was still flushed, and as Regulus stared Severus moved forward, taking more of his cock into his mouth. “Merlin, that’s incredible.”

"Isn't it? And it only gets better. Go on, Snivellus, show how deep you can take him!" Regulus could hear the sounds Sirius' fingers were making, fucking Snape hard; he could _feel_ Severus gasp and jerk, but it paled in comparison when Severus leaned forward more, swallowing him until his large nose was almost brushing his groin. His throat was like a hot, tight band around his prick and he clutched at the mattress and tried to not whimper when Severus lifted his head to breathe.

“Ah, and that’s my cue, I think. You’re about to discover the delights of what’s called spit-roasting, Reg.” Sirius knelt up behind Severus and freed his own erection. “As much as the knickers are an improvement on your ugly arse, Sniv, they’re in the way.” His fingers hooked under the delicate fabric and yanked. _Riiiiiip._

Severus flinched; Sirius tossed the ragged knickers to the floor next to the bed. “Nice and smooth, nothing but white skin. I’ll have to thank Alice for the hair removal spell; she got it from Lily. Doesn’t that make you _happy_ , Snivvy? You’re using the same charm that makes Lily nice and smooth before James fucks her.” He smirked as Severus flinched again, though only Regulus saw the abject misery on Snape’s face.

The bed creaked as Sirius knelt on the edge of the mattress, then he positioned himself behind Severus and thrust. The sharp snap of his hips rocked Severus forward roughly - and down onto Regulus’ cock. He cursed loudly as Severus abruptly swallowed him to the root, nose suddenly mashed against his groin and lips stretched widely around the base of his prick.

And Severus _moaned_ , throat vibrating around his cock, hands fisting in the sheets.

“Ah, fuck, yes,” Sirius groaned, “feels fucking _fantastic_ \- squeeze around me, Sniv. Give us a good time and maybe I’ll let you come when we’re done with you.” He pulled back, and pulled Severus’ hips back with him, before slamming forward again with a grunt of pleasure. “Go on, Snivvy, moan with pleasure, suck him off, show him what a slut you are.”

“Siri, stuff it,” Regulus snarled, closing his eyes. “Listening to you is enough to kill my buzz. Just shut up and stick to fucking, all right? It’s the middle of the fucking night, I shouldn’t have to listen to your filthy mouth.”

Sirius bit off what he was going to say, eyes narrowing in anger. He opened his mouth to blast Regulus, closed it, then smiled winningly. “Aw, but that’s how it’s _done_ , Reg. And he likes it, don’t you, Snivvy? Listen to him moaning around your cock - he gets off on this. He’s come loads of times just from having my cock up his arse!” He pulled back and thrust harder with a grunt.

Regulus could practically hear his brother’s bollocks slapping against Snape’s arse, but couldn’t be too unsettled by the image - not when Snape’s head was bobbing up and down on him, throat _swallowing_ around his cock, hot and wet and so tight he thought he’d die. “Fucking _Merlin_ ,” he gasped out, fighting the need to grasp Severus by the ears and hold him mashed against his groin, sucking and swallowing. He whimpered when Snape’s lips slid up his shaft, knowing he was rocking back to fuck himself on Sirius’ cock. _Spit roasting - bloody Merlin on a broom_ , he thought dimly, bucking into Severus’ mouth when the wet suction returned.

“Fucking slut,” Sirius groaned, “He’s fucking himself now, I’m practically sitting still and he’s fucking his hungry slutty hole on my cock and sucking you down - he’s fucking turned on, Reg, he’s squeezing and clenching around my cock like you wouldn’t believe -”

Severus moaned around his cock, loud and wanton, and the vibrations made Regulus buck wildly, grinding against his face. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m close,” Regulus whimpered, “I’m going to -”

Sirius cursed violently as Severus rocked back even more wildly, practically bouncing on his cock. “Oh fuck - Snivvy, don’t you fucking _dare_ come before us, you fucking cunt - fucking _slut_ -”

He was too late; Severus came with a muffled cry around Regulus’ cock; his cock pulsed and several ropes of white seed spilled on the rumpled coverlet beneath him. Sirius roared and yanked him back just as Regulus came with a thin cry; his come splashed across Severus’ flushed face, slack with pleasure and bitter satisfaction, even as he attempted to look chastised and repentant.

Regulus slumped against the pillows, breathless and horrified as Sirius grabbed a fistful of Snape’s hair and shoved him face-first into the bed, then _fucked_ him, hard and brutal and furious, skin slapping against skin. The whole bed rocked and creaked with the violence of his moments, and Regulus winced. 

“I should fucking - _kill_ you, slut - bloody cunt - piece of filth - hole to fuck - shitty even as a slave - beat it out of you -” Sirius' voice rose as he sped up, and yanked wildly at Snape's hair before he let go, so he could move his hands to Severus' hips. He came with a roar a bare moment later; his fingers squeezed hard into Snape’s hips, nails digging red furrows as he spilled himself in Severus’ arse.

For a minute their ragged breathing was the only thing Regulus could hear, but then Sirius leaned over Severus' back, tangling a hand in Snape's hair to wrench his head sideways. “So you thought you’d get yourself off before my brother, hmm?” he hissed into Snape's ear, smirking when Severus flinched. 

"You'd better savour your orgasm, you piece of shite, because it might be the last one you have," he spat, shoving Severus into the bed for good measure before he pulled away. Regulus could hear the weird sort of _pop_ sound Sirius' cock made as it slipped free, and Severus shuddered. "What do you have to say for yourself, _slave?_ " 

He shoved Severus roughly, sending him tumbling off the bed and sprawling face-down on the floor in an awkward tangle of limbs. The position gave Regulus a first hand view of what Severus looked like when he was well-fucked; Snape's dress was tangled up around his waist, and one stocking had slid down to just below one bony knee. The skin of his bum was reddened, and he could see semen beginning to seep from Snape’s hole and smear on his thighs, and he couldn't stop staring. 

But then Sirius was on his feet, and he kicked, catching Severus in the thigh. "Roll over, Snivellus, and answer me! Tell me what you think you were doing!" 

Severus jolted at the impact, then groaned and rolled onto his back. Regulus thought he looked even more debauched from the front. His own come was smeared on the chest and stomach of the rumpled maid’s dress where Sirius had shoved him down into it, and Regulus' semen still painted his face and his swollen lips and his tangled, wild hair. 

He could also see Snape's cock without the stupid lacy knickers; it lay against his belly, still half-hard, thick and heavy. The piercing was a thick silver ring that threaded through the glans, and he winced; it looked painful. 

"What _I_ was doing?" Severus rasped, and Regulus remembered that his cock had just been in that throat, that he had a good reason to sound hoarse. "You said in front of your brother that it was better that I _enjoy_ this, didn't you?" 

But then Sirius kicked him again, just missing his genitals, and Severus curled up into a ball. “I should whip your arse bloody - fucking _castrate_ you - rip your balls off so you never come again -” Sirius towered over Severus, black with fury. 

“Sirius!” Reg shouted, scared by the blind rage on his brother’s face. The Black temper was almost as legendary as the Black madness. “It’s. My. _Birthday_ ,” he stressed, once he had Sirius’ attention. He wanted to ask Sirius to lay off of Severus, but knew he wouldn’t. Sirius would only be content if he could hurt and humiliate him - his irrational hatred of Snape made him blind to any other option. “Therefore,” he took a deep breath. “Therefore it’s only fitting that I - I get to punish him myself, isn’t it?”

The brief high he'd felt from orgasm was completely ruined. He looked quickly down at Severus, hoping the other Slytherin could see the mute apology in his eyes. “And besides, I still haven’t had a chance to f-fuck him - his arse, I mean,” he stuttered on. "And you, er, rather ruined it. Fucking his mouth." 

" _I_ ruined it?" Sirius snapped, "What do you mean, _I_ ruined it? He was the one who -"

" _You_ ruined it," Regulus repeated, a little louder, and angry, even if he also felt sick and afraid. "It felt good, _really_ good, and when he was - enjoying it - he moaned and it felt even better, and I was about to come and _you_ yanked him away, and started yelling and fucking things up." 

"So you got to give him a facial instead. The bigger issue, little brother, is that he _disobeyed_ me -"

“And I should learn how to d-discipline a slave - I’m a Black, after all,” Regulus interrupted. _And blood is thicker than water. It has to be_. His stomach churned as he met Sirius’ eyes levelly, silently urging Sirius to pick his brother over his slave.

He sighed and almost sagged with relief when Sirius nodded after a long tense moment. “You’re right, brother.” He stepped back from Severus and gestured grandly. “Show our slave the error of his ways!”

_Merlin, please help me._ Shakily he stood up from the bed, then realised his cock was still hanging out. Sirius didn't seem to mind standing around in the nude, but Regulus did, and his face flamed as he tucked himself back into his boxers and grabbed for his wand. He could feel a small flame of resentment burning in his gut for being put in this position. _For my birthday, no less,_ he thought bitterly. _Blood is thicker than water,_ he reminded himself yet again.

Severus rolled onto his back again, face a study in weary acceptance. He forced himself to meet Snape's black eyes down the length of his wand (black oak, dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, good for hexes). His mind raced, considering different curses, discarding any that did anything permanent. The Black Library had countless books on curses, and he’d read an unhealthy number of them. He needed something to make Severus hurt, something that would sate his brother's anger but not _damage_ him.

Snape didn’t try to argue or defend himself; he stared back unblinkingly, resignation in every line of his body. But Regulus thought he could see a fierce gleam of triumph in Snape’s eyes.

Sirius was waiting and getting impatient; he finally settled on a curse, an early derivative of the Cruciatus, but more localized - and, most importantly, not illegal. He made himself target Snape's genitals to appease Sirius, and he had to swallow hard as Severus screamed and arched violently under the violet light of the spell. He held it for as long as he could stand, finally ending the curse with a sharp twist of his wand. He had to look away from Severus as he trembled violently on the floor and gasped for air.

Sirius had a look of grudging respect on his face, and it made Regulus feel nauseated. Torturing someone shouldn't be a cause for respect, not from someone who claimed to be on the light side - but it was clear that Sirius approved of the way he'd made Severus scream and thrash

_I'm a Black. I can do this. I have to do this._ He tried to imagine how his father would act, what his mother would say, when punishing a disobedient house elf. 

Then he met his brother’s eyes over Snape’s crumpled body and forced a sneer. “ _Whipping?_ Honestly, Siri, what are you - a muggle? Beating him could damage him, and then you have to waste time healing him or waiting for him to heal, unless you _plan_ to kill him? Pain curses are _always_ better; he'll still able to serve after he's been punished. Having house-elves should have taught you that much, at least!”

Sirius stared at him, then barked a laugh, surprised. “Huh. Maybe all that book reading was useful after all, Reg. Either that or Mother and Father have rubbed off on you more than I realized! Good for something, at least."

"Or being Slytherin," Regulus countered. "Being cunning, thinking ahead, instead of just reacting -" 

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "Want to have another go now? I’ll even let you have him all to yourself this time.”

Regulus smiled, bitterly. “Will you finally get out of my room if I do? No offense, Siri, but I'm really not into incest. And I've seen far more of your bits tonight than I _ever_ wanted to.”

“Prude,” Sirius snorted, shaking his head until his hair whipped around his face. “Thought you’d be over that after six years in the dorms at Hogwarts. Very well, brother, you can fuck in privacy.” He crouched over Severus and pulled him into a sitting position by his collar, smirking at the come dripped from Snape’s chin. “Give Reg a good time, or your next fucking will be from Padfoot, cunt. And the next time you come without permission, I will rip off your balls and feed them to you. Is that clear, Snivellus?”

Severus stared back dully. “Yes, Master, I understand. Thank you, Master.” His voice was raspy and toneless, and after a moment Sirius let go of him with disgust.

“Have fun, Reg, he’s all yours for the rest of night.” He shoved himself to his feet and straightened his clothing, then moved towards the door. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, right?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Regulus groped for something to throw, fingers closing around the book he'd been reading before bed. "Get _out_ already!"

Sirius ducked the book he chucked at him. “Going, going! Don’t get your knickers in a twist!” At the door he stopped to wink, then darted through and slammed it shut behind him - just in time to block a second book from sailing out into the hallway after him.

Regulus stared at the door for a long moment, adrenaline still rushing through his body, but finally he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Severus. He lay there and stared back at him, tremors slowly easing, and Regulus frowned when Snape made no attempt to wipe the semen from his face or cover up his groin. “How have you managed to last this long?” he asked, when the silence grew too long.

Severus stared at him, then started chuckling. A moment later he was roaring with laughter hysterically, arms wrapped around himself as Regulus watched, bewildered.

The laughter slowly trailed off; it morphed into a sob, then another; Severus rolled to his side and curled up in a fetal position, frantically trying to swallow back his misery and failing. “Manage? Reg, I’m _trying_ to goad him. The enslavement spell the used to bind me, it’s for _life_. No way out except death, Reg. And I want out. I want out more than I want _anything_. I -” he sucked in a ragged breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Kill me, Reg, Please - I _beg_ you. I can’t live like this!”

_It’s my birthday_ , Regulus thought numbly. Even if it wasn't anymore, even if it had ended three - no, almost four hours ago. 

He moved to the floor and combed his fingers through Severus’ black hair, ignoring the stickiness of drying semen, petting his broken friend. “Please don’t ask me that,” he whispered hoarsely. “Not today. Tomorrow, Sev. I promise.”

Severus groped for Regulus’ hand and clung to it, desperately. “Swear on Black blood,” he whispered, urgently. “ _Swear_ to me -”

_Please don't make me kill you_ , he wanted to say. _I don't hate you. I'm not Sirius. I didn't_ like _torturing you._ “I swear,” Regulus choked out, instead. “On Black blood, I swear it.”

A smile finally crossed Snape’s face. Only a faint, bitter twist of his lips, but a smile nonetheless. “Thank you, Regulus. You have no idea -" he exhaled, and his face softened. Some of the tension seemed to bleed out of him. "Do you know what - how you'll do it?" 

"Not yet." Regulus squeezed his eyes shut. "You've only just asked me to, I mean - Merlin, Sev! You can't just, just ask me _how_ I'm supposed to kill you!"

"I made you swear to kill me - is it any worse to ask how?" 

Severus was still holding his hand, and Regulus found he didn't mind. He needed it, felt like the bedroom was shrinking and spinning around him. "I guess not. Fuck. Between you and my brother - you really know how to give the best parties, don't you?" he said bitterly. 

"I know I'm being selfish," Severus said after tense moment. "And cruel, to ask you this. But _Master_ keeps me with him constantly. This is the first time I've been able to speak to anyone else - I was afraid I'd never have another chance. I won't ask you to forgive me, only to try to understand what it's been like. His training -" he shuddered violently, hand squeezing tightly around Regulus' fingers. "Pain, humiliation, deprivation. You have no idea just how perverse and insane he is. He and your cousin Bellatrix have more in common than they realise," he laughed hoarsely. 

"Don't," Regulus said hollowly. "I know he is - he's a bastard. And I think he got the worst of the Black Madness. It's the family curse. But he's still my brother." 

"I'll never understand the pureblood obsession to family when they're so fucked up," Severus said bluntly. "I couldn't get away from my parents fast enough." 

"Is it true, what Sirius said? That you're a, you know -"

"Halfblood? Yes." Severus twisted his head so he could meet Regulus' eyes. "My mother was a pureblood witch - Prince line, if you must know. My father was a muggle - and a drunk excuse of one. Does it really matter?" 

_Of course it matters,_ Regulus almost blurted, but he closed his mouth and thought about it. Did it? Severus would never have the political clout the pureblood families had, even if he wasn't enslaved - he simply didn't have centuries of family money, history, and politicking behind him.

But without that? If he considered only skill, and personal value - Severus was better with potions than anyone else he knew, and he'd been _deadly_ with a wand. He'd been promising enough, apparently, that -  
"Did the Dark Lord know? That you were a halfblood?" he asked abruptly.

He was entirely unprepared for Snape's snort of amusement. "Know? The Dark Lord was a half-blood himself."

Regulus reeled at the information: Severus was a half-blood. And the Dark Lord not only knew about it, but he was a half-blood himself. Two of the most powerful wizards he knew, and they were half-bloods. He felt like something crucial had shifted, but he shoved it down to think about later. After - after what he'd promised to do. 

"Not the Killing Curse," he said instead. "I'm not going to Azkaban, even for you." 

Severus didn't blink at the sudden change of subject. "You wouldn't," he said bitterly. "Killing me doesn't count as murder, not anymore. Legally, I'm _property_ , not a person anymore. You'd get a fine at most." 

Regulus frowned. "Still. I don't even know if I can do it. You have to hate someone, don't you? You have to really _want_ them to die." 

"I would do it myself, but the slave bond won't let me. It's not actually that hard to cast, though; the Ministry just wants people to believe it's supremely difficult to master, or kids who get angry with their siblings would try it." Severus finally let go of his hand and rolled onto his side, facing away from him.

"I suppose you've thought of all kinds of ways to die," Regulus said, then winced at how accusing the words sounded. 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Every time he hurts me, every time he humiliates me. I dream about death. Even painful, horrible deaths - they'd end, and I'd be dead," he said, and his voice had a horrible longing to it. "Falling off the roof and breaking my neck. Drinking poison. Stepping in front of an automobile. Cutting my wrists, or my throat, or even gutting myself. Hanging myself. Setting myself on fire -"

"Stop!" Regulus didn't realise he'd shouted until Severus flinched from him. "I can't, I can't kill you like that. I'm not violent. I - almost took the Dark Mark, you know. Some of the upper year Slytherins were leaning on me towards the end. But I didn't think I could kill anyone." 

"He didn't make you kill people, not at first. He started slow - insects and reptiles, then rodents. Larger mammals, then pets -" Severus shuddered. "He waited until you craved _power_ more than guilt, convinced you that the only people who mattered were those who were on your side, and _then_ he'd have you kill." 

"Did you -" Regulus started, then closed his mouth. It didn't matter anymore if Severus had killed anyone; the war was over, the Dark Lord was dead, and all the Death Eaters were slaves. And he'd promised to kill Severus. He'd be a murderer himself. 

"I did." Severus answered his incomplete question quietly. "I didn't want to, Regulus. If nothing else, I hope you'll believe that. But I was already in too deep, and by then I knew the Dark Lord would kill me if I tried to back out. Fear is a powerful motivator, too. I regret it, but at the time it was a choice between me and a nameless muggle, and I chose myself." 

"How can I judge you? In - in less than day, I'll be a murderer too." 

"Is it murder if I want to die? If I _deserve_ to die?" Severus countered. He drew his knees up to his chest. "It doesn't have to be violent. I know I've asked something difficult, but there are poisons that are fairly easy to get. Some of them are painless - just like going to sleep." 

He sighed, and Regulus wondered if he was imagining how nice it would be to go to sleep, and just never wake up again. 

The silence dragged on between them, but then Severus rolled back over to face him. His eyes were dark, but he had a strange twisted smile on his face. "You don't have to think about it for a few hours yet. I have orders to give you a good time, and today is your birthday, I believe my Master said?”

Regulus swallowed back the lump in his throat. “Was. Technically it was over at midnight, but you know Sirius - always late and all that.”

Severus coughed out a laugh, then reached up to brush Regulus’ check gently, face strangely open and peaceful. “We have the rest of the night. And if my Master was good for anything, it was teaching me every possible way of fucking. I’m sure I can show you a thing or two before Master drags himself out of bed for the day.”

"I'm not going to make you have sex with me!" Regulus squeaked, horrified when his voice broke. "I'm not even really into blokes - and I'm not like Sirius -"

"I won't force you into it," Severus said quietly, and he pulled his hand back. "Especially not after asking you to kill me. But it doesn't have to be unpleasant, Regulus. You liked it when I sucked you off, didn't you?" 

"Well, yes, but -" heat rushed into his face. "But _you_ can't like it, can you?" 

"With my Master? I hate all of it. But _physically,_ I've learned to enjoy it somewhat. Orgasm has been the only thing keeping me sane. And I can think of far worse ways to spend my last few hours than sex with someone who doesn't loathe my very existence." 

"I don't hate you. Or loathe you," Regulus choked out. "What he's done to you -"

"I know," Severus said. "If you'd hated me, you wouldn't have sworn. I know it's a risk." 

"He'll be angry," Regulus said, suddenly stricken. "He'll be _furious._ " 

"You're a Slytherin. He doesn't have to know it's you." But there was sudden tension in Snape's voice, like he expected Regulus to back out despite his promise. 

He took a deep breath. "I'm not a very good Slytherin, Sev. But even if he does find out - he'll be angry, but I don't think he'd kill me. Blood is - is thicker than water, after all. We're family." 

"Family," Severus repeated, twisting the word into something strange. "I would have liked to have a brother like you." 

Regulus smiled, despite himself. "I hope you wouldn't want to suck me off if I _was_ your brother," he tried to joke weakly. 

"No. It's not right, either, what Master pushed you into today. He was inappropriate. That shouldn't have been your first time. It - was it actually your first time?" Severus asked uncertainly. 

"Oh Merlin -" his face burned even more. "You're not going to tease me about being a virgin, are you?" 

"Why would I? I was a virgin until the first time Master fucked me, and I'm older than you are." 

Snape's words were so bald and matter-of-fact it took a few minutes to sink in, and then Regulus wanted to retch. "Sirius was your first?" 

"Mmm. So you can see why I might not mind sex with someone more - pleasant." 

"I can't understand why you'd want sex at _all,_ " Regulus blurted. 

"Can't you?" Severus said thickly. "To want to be touched for something other than pain and abuse? To be treated like a person again? To give someone pleasure because I _can,_ not because I have to? To - to have closeness and intimacy just once, like normal people in normal relationships do, before I die?" 

The longing and need in Snape's words settled around Reg's shoulders like a palpable weight, and he blinked away the burning in his eyes. There was a lump in his throat, and he reached blindly to squeeze Severus' shoulder. “Better - better make it good, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tempted to continue writing this, to show some of the comfort they both get in the remaining hours of the night/morning, but I thought this fic *needed* to end here. 
> 
> However, I might be coerced into writing a sort of mini-sequel if people want it? There's always room for more smut, right? 
> 
> Of course....that would mean you'd need to leave me comments to let me know. :P


End file.
